One Night Of Fireflies
by Jeslene
Summary: An insect. A girl. A choice. And who might it be? A Tsukushi One-shot.


One Night Of Fireflies  
  
A One Shot Fan fiction by Jeslene  
  
Disclaimers: Sensei! Can I have Rui? No? Tsukushi? Tsukasa? No? How bout' Akira and Soujirou? *Duck a pen from Yoko sensei* Fine! I got the idea! I do not own the cast of Hana Yori Dango!  
  
A.N: Hey! Long time no see! ^^V This is another insane one shot that will prove that Jeslene is actually going insane! ^^; Anywaez, I'm looking for a beta reader, any takers please send me an email kk? It could be found in my bio! Do enjoy this fic even though I know it's not gonna be good!  
  
~*~  
  
"Papa! Mama! Susumu! Time for dinner!"  
  
Tsukushi took off her apron after she set all dishes on the dining table. "Is this going to taste good?" Susumu asked, his eyes flickered with worry. Identical ones glared at him before decorating his head with a fresh bump. "Appreciate it, Susumu!"  
  
"My sister is a monster."  
  
She lifted one delicate eyebrow and picked up the frying pan she used earlier and placed it above her beloved brother's head.  
  
"I think I heard you say something. What was it? My hearing's failing me!" Susumu immediately turned pale at the sight of the pan as he smiled weakly before backing off into a small corner, with Tsukushi looming over him. "Eh he he he... Nothing!"  
  
Tsukushi gave him a satisfied smirk before leaving them to gush about her superb cooking.  
  
~*~  
  
It's been a year since she graduated from Eitoku High and to Eitoku University. The Makinos now lived a better life than those days when they had to leave the city to the fish village to earn a living.  
  
Papa Makino had finally found a job that he could stay on happily, much to the rest of the family's relief. Mama Makino wasn't as demanding as before for Tsukushi to go after rich guys, and thank God for that.  
  
Susumu now studies in Kazeki High, a normal high school unlike her sister's. Although Mama Makino insisted that Susumu should go to Eitoku or at least Eirin, Tsukushi fought the thought back and sent him to a normal high school.  
  
Life had been better for the family.  
  
Or at least most of the family members.  
  
Tsukushi had been caught in the middle between Domyouji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui for not the first, but the second time. She knew she was required to choose. But she didn't want to hurt any one of them.  
  
A man she loves.  
  
A man she loved.  
  
She slumped down on the couch and sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
Tsukushi jumped up at the ringing of the doorbell and ran to the door. Carefully, she opened it and found no one at all. Strange. She poked her head out and looked in all directions but no one could be found.  
  
Instead she found something.  
  
She closed the door with a slight smile on her face as she observed the creature flashing in the bottle.  
  
It was a firefly.  
  
-=-Flashback-=-  
  
"Look Rui! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The stars! I didn't know that stars will appear in the city area! I wish I had one."  
  
"I'll get one for you."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy? You don't mean you'll fly to outer space to get one for me, do you?"  
  
"Trust me. I'll get one for you."  
  
-=-End Of Flashback-=-  
  
And he kept his promise. The firefly glinted like those stars she saw that day. She sat back on her bed as the firefly continued shining. She placed the bottle on her nightstand and sighed once more.  
  
She didn't know whom she loves more.  
  
A quiet man who she found comfort and peace whenever she was with him.  
  
A caring man whom she found protection and love in him.  
  
Both of them cared for her, and she cared for both of them.  
  
But she knew this wasn't the solution. She had to choose.  
  
Between them.  
  
And she knew she couldn't do it on her own. She needed someone to talk to.  
  
And she knew just who to search for help.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello? Is this Yuuki?"  
  
"Tsukushi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"What's the matter? You sound really bad. Is there something troubling you?"  
  
Tsukushi smiled. She was glad to have such a good friend like Yuuki. She always sense her mood.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hanazawa and Domyouji huh?"  
  
"I knew I have to choose between them, but I don't want to end up hurting either one. Tell me, Yuuki. Am I such a flirt? Falling in love with two guys at the same time?"  
  
There was a pause on the other side of the line.  
  
"Tsukushi. My answer to your question is no."  
  
"How am I going to choose between them? I--"  
  
Her sentence was cut off halfway.  
  
"Tsukushi. Follow your heart. Who do you really love? Who is the one that invade your dreams every night? Who is the one that is always by your side when troubles come?"  
  
Tsukushi held onto the phone even tighter.  
  
"If you really want to choose, set your heart and mind on it. Think about it."  
  
Tsukushi smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Yuuki. I think I've the answer."  
  
She placed the phone back and opened the window in her room.  
  
Yes, she got the answer, deep down in her heart.  
  
It was Tsukasa who invaded her dreams and thoughts. It was Tsukasa who stood by her side in times of difficulty.  
  
And it was Tsukasa she loves.  
  
She took the bottle on her nightstand and smiled slightly. It's time to let it go. She uncapped the bottle and reached in for the creature as she held it in her palm gently.  
  
She then reached out to the night air and opened her palm, releasing it, allowing the insect to fly into the night, searching for its dreams.  
  
Yes, it's time to let it go.  
  
It's time to let her love and hopes to be with him go.  
  
It's time to let him go.  
  
Tsukushi smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: It's done! How's it? I just got this idea out of the blue and really hope it is a good one. Thank you to all who bothered to read this! I hope I didn't disappoint you! And thank you to all who decided to click that button down there! ^^ And if u wanna put any of my stories up (As if there will be.) d send me an email k? 


End file.
